The Valentine's Day
by AniolMroku
Summary: A short Valentine one-shot containing characters from my story "Vampire Heart". But you don't need to know it to understand this. : No Bella and Cullens here. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a short one-shot with the characters from my story "Vampire Heart" – Isabel and Edward. Don'****t let the names fool you; they're not Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. If you want to know why I used similar names, check our the "Vampire Heart" story. ;) It's not necessary for understanding this one-shot, but I recommend it anyway. :D (it may not seem good at the beginning, but it's getting better, I'm still improving my English writing skills :))**

**Anyway, I came up with this plot for my English lesson. It was very short and crappy then and I decided to edit and lengthen it a bit for Valentine's Day. :D Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to spend the day with, so I just satisfy myself with writing about my imaginary ideal guy… :P**

**To all my faithful "Vampire Heart" readers: Thanks for the support. It's all for you. :)**

**Happy Valentine's ****Day everyone! :D**

* * *

**The Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day. I used to hate this event not so long ago. An always-single person like me had had a hard time among all those happy couples kissing and cuddling everywhere on any normal day. During Valentine's, it had been ten times worse. The romantic scenes, like from cheap romances, seen at every corner of my school had been unnerving, but what had really bothered me was the lack of my own happiness. I had been mostly envious of the love they shared; I had yearned to share my life with someone else like they had done. But my situation was different this year. I finally had someone of my own, with whom I could share cheesy romantic moments. And although I had always claimed it not to be something for a strong feminist like me, I was happy.

My math lesson was continuing without me paying any attention. I hated math with all my heart; not only because the only thing connected with it I could do was count money, but also because of the boring teacher. Moreover, in my opinion, I didn't need the subject for anything; calculators and special software had been invented for a reason after all! So, I busied myself with drawing different things in my notebook. This time, influenced by the atmosphere of Valentine's Day, I was sketching hearts all over the page. Caught up in my thoughts about my date later, I suddenly heard a loud creak.

When the classroom door opened everybody went silent. My eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at the sight of the person coming inside. It was Edward, my vampire boyfriend. I smiled at the sound of this word. This gorgeous man was MY boyfriend. Mine.

However, the fact that he had burst into the room during a lesson like that surprised me. He might have been bad-tempered, but he had never behaved that rudely before, especially not in public. _Maybe he's just happy with the present I got him for Valentine's Day and was too eager to wait 'till our meeting to give me his,_ I wondered with a goofy smile on my face. I had left the gift in his car this morning when he had been driving me to school so he would find it easily. Not that he wouldn't have anyway. It had been very hard to get him what I had planned, but after some painful and tricky tries, I had finally managed to make it. And I was utterly proud of myself for that.

A loud gasp from behind me made me turn my head instantly and I caught all my female classmates ogling my vampire. I should have probably been a little jealous, but I wasn't even slightly surprised. I understood well the state they were in; I had acted exactly the same way the first time I had seen him. He was just too exquisite not to stare at. I looked up at him again: his silky black hair was framing his pale face perfectly, making me want to run my fingers through its smoothness. His god-like sculpted body, clad in a dark shirt and tight black sexy jeans, was begging to be touched. Everything about him was perfect, from his straight nose, through kissable lips to his long slim artist's fingers. I felt thoroughly captivated by his beauty again – just like the girls behind me that were seeing him for the first time!

I left his narrow ruby eyes for the dessert. They were my favorites of his marble features to look at. I would always get lost in the fire inside them; the pure blazing inferno that burned me to the core. But this time when my gaze slid slowly over his face towards those two crimson orbs, they rendered me speechless for a different reason. They weren't two flames anymore; they had frozen into black cold coals. _This can mean no good,_ I thought.

Edward rushed nimbly to my seat, almost forgetting in his state to move as slow as humans. He forcefully grabbed my arm, probably making a few bruises in the process, and dragged me out of the room without a word. I only felt shocked glances on my back and heard the professor's faint protest before the door slammed shut.

"What the…!" I shouted, but my boyfriend didn't allow me to finish as he pulled me down the stairs. I stumbled a few steps and almost fell, but he suddenly sped up causing us to almost fly through the corridors. Not even for a second did he stop, until we reached the school's backyard. Only then did he release my arm from his painful grip. I caught my balance at the last moment. Edward spun around to face me; his arms were folded on his chest, his face showing his hardly-controlled anger. I cowered inside; what had I done to deserve his rage? Was he going to break up with me on the Valentine's Day? Or maybe even kill me, like he had promised that memorable first day? Both thoughts made me shudder in panic.

"What have you done?! Are you crazy?! Do you really want to die that much?!" the vampire hissed through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly, trying desperately to remember my fault.

He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small crystal bottle with scarlet liquid inside, decorated with a thin purple ribbon. I cringed, feeling my face changing colors: from natural to red, and finally to white.

_Oops. I guess it wasn't such a great idea to give him a bottle of my blood as a Valentine's Day present…_

* * *

**Review? As a Valentine's gift? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

No, it's not another chapter. :P It's something even better! :D For me anyway, I still prefer art to words. :P

Anyway, I made a comic based on this one-shot. Take a look at it and tell me here if you like it. I am in a mood for comics, so if you have any ideas for a short comic, tell me. :D

http: // aniolmroku. deviantart. com / art / Valentine-s-Day-comic-122204159 (delete the gaps)

Enjoy. :)


End file.
